


I'm fragile, but I won't break.

by stodgysays



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gaslighting, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: You suspected the worst. How very naughty of you!





	I'm fragile, but I won't break.

You sit crosslegged on the bed waiting for Tim to return home after months of on-location filming. Printed out were cryptic text messages from an anonymous about the affair he allegedly began. _No pictures, no proof,_ you told yourself.  It still stung imagining the intercourse ensuing in his trailer.  Did he whisper in her ear, too?  Fuck her from behind while teasing her clit?

Finding you, he leans in to kiss you; his eyes playfully ready for you. You recoil.  He looks down and quickly skims the texts and gives you a scolding look.  "And you believed it without even a question?  That hurts me."   

His hand grips your wrist leaning you on your back to give him the advantage as he hovers over you.  Your eyes meet his and you give him nothing.  No emotion or remorse.  "I don't believe you," you say.  His grip tightens and his other hand weaves into your hair holding you in place. 

Tim kisses your neck gently juxtiposing the strained hold on you.  "This is not how you show me you missed me, darling. Jealousy is unbecoming of a lady," he manipulates you.  Your hips thrust up to meet his.  The fabrics of his trousers are tight around his bulging erection.  

"Apologize," he says looking you in the eye.  It makes his cock so hard when he scolds you.  

"No!"  Your hand undoes his pants.  You reach in and grip him.   "I did nothing wrong!"  That sets him off.   He rips your pajama shorts away diving three fingers into your wet cunt.  The thrusting of his hand makes you gasp.  He stops leaving his fingers still inside.  A wide grin spreads on his face.   Pants slide down.  His cock is replaced by his fingers and he pounds into you.  Instictly, your legs wrap around him.

"Absolutely, not!" He presses your thighs down hard on the bed to create more friction between his throbbing member and your aching sex.  He doesn't want you to enjoy it.  Gripping your waist, he flips you on your stomach and presses his tip to your opening.  Sliding in, his hand grips your wrist again this time behind your back.  His fucking is much deeper.  He is reaching spots that cause you different pleasure.  You begin to moan animalistically. 

"If you moan, I will gag you. This is for my enjoyment; not yours,"  he hisses in your ear.  He's pushing and pushing and pushing.  You feel the wetness in you build as he stretches you.  "And don't dream of cumming, yet."  

He grabs the other wrist rendering you completely in his control.  After two or three more painfully hard thrusts, he is out of you. Flipping you one last time, he is ejaculating over your red hot pussy.  The feeling of his seed tingles over your sensitive flesh, and you orgasm on contact.  

He flops on the bed satiated, and you look over to him with a cheeky smile.  "I love you.  This homecoming game is always my favorite."  You sweetly kiss him goodnight and snuzzle into his side.  He chuckles thinking to himself how much hotter makeup sex could get it he was ever unfaithful.  

 

 


End file.
